forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Arilyn Moonblade
Tomas | nicknames = | home = Waterdeep, Sword Coast North | formerhomes = Evereska, Western Heartlands | sex = Female | race = Moon half-elf | occupation = | age = Almost 40 in 1361 DR | patron deity = | languages = Elvish, Common | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = | class1e = | alignment1e = | class2e = | alignment2e = Neutral good | class3e = | alignment3e = | class35 = | alignment35 = Chaotic good | class4e = | alignment4e = | class5e = | alignment5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = }} Arilyn Moonblade was a half-elf assassin and Harper originally from Evereska. Description Like most half-elves, her ears were pointed and she retained her youthful appearance and vitality even into middle age. Her eyes were blue, flecked with gold, and she had a more human build than elvish, though her skin was still quite fair. She had black hair and a hint of blue beneath her skin and generally looked more like an elf rather than a half-elf. She was 5'9" tall. In 1361 DR, around her fourth decade of life, Arilyn appeared 20 years of age, as reckoned by a human. Arilyn typical travel outfit included boots, trousers, a dark cloak, and a simple blue tunic over a loose shirt. However, she was very skilled at disguises. Aided by her moonblade, she could take on a number of disguises: a Sembian courtesan, a street waif, and a cleric of Mielikki. Personality Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun described Arilyn as hot-headed, stubborn, and independent. She had an aversion to magic, especially teleportation and magical fire (due to having witnessed the incineration of the Hammerfell Seven). She disliked cooking. History Arilyn was the daughter of Princess Amnestria of Evermeet and the human ranger and Harper Bran Skorlsun. Before Arilyn's birth, Amnestria left Evermeet in disgrace and settled in Evereska to raise Arilyn alone, taking the name Z'beryl. A skilled warrior-mage and teacher at the College of Magic and Arms in Evereska, Z'beryl/Amnestria was nevertheless killed by common thugs when Arilyn was less that 15 years old. The family moonblade was then passed on to Arilyn; however, it had been dismantled and the moonstone (which had been entrusted to Bran as "punishment" ) had been replaced with topaz. Arilyn did not know anything of her royal parentage. Arilyn later adopted her surname, Moonblade, from her sword. For the next decade or so, she studied swordsmanship under the tutelage of Kymil Nimesin, one of the teachers for the academy in the city. She became an assassin and adventured with the Hammerfell Seven band during the Time of Troubles; she was the only survivor of the mage's miscast fireball. She later began working as an agent for the Harpers, officially joining the organization in late 1361 DR. She was a Harper for a while, but left them after undertaking a rescue mission for Isabeau Thione, a noblewoman from Tethyr, whom she considered not to be worth rescuing. In 1361 DR, Arilyn was working for the Harpers when news spread of the Harper Assassin, who seemed to following her. Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun sent his nephew and secret Harper Danilo Thann after her to both protect her and spy on her in order to find the assassin. In the meantime, Bran Skorlsun (Arilyn's father) was trailing her in order to kill her, believing that Arilyn herself was in fact the Harper Assassin. Danilo found Arilyn (or rather, Arilyn found Danilo by taking him hostage) at the Halfway Inn near Evereska and they traveled together to Waterdeep, where Arilyn ran into Elaith Craulnobur and solicited his help. That night, Danilo was attacked by the Harper Assassin but saved by Arilyn. The two sought more information from Khelben Arunsun, who had them consult with sages in Candlekeep about Arilyn's moonblade. Arilyn learned about her heritage and the powers of her sword. Eventually, it was determined that the Harper Assassin was the moonblade's elfshadow ability being controlled by Arilyn's old tutor Kymil Nimesin, who sought to obtain the moonblade for its elfgate ability that would open a portal to Evermeet, allowing him to take over the elven island. With the help of Bran and Danilo, Arilyn restored her sword and defeated Kymil. The portal was moved to Blackstaff Tower and Arilyn was granted a Harper pin by her father, who pledged to stay in touch. Possessions Arilyn's iconic possession was her hereditary moonblade: Arilyn's moonblade. Arilyn carried a silver panpipe she used to contact the Relay. Arilyn wore a ring on her left hand that was a simple silver band with a unicorn symbol of Mielikki; she had won it from the ranger Rafe Silverspur in a game of dice. Relationships Danilo Thann Arilyn became romantically involved with the Waterdhavian noble Danilo Thann, with whom she traveled and later whom she married. Arilyn had kept Danilo at a distance for some time, until she managed to make peace with her past, her elven side and family, and with herself, finally able to accept Danilo's honest affection and love for her. It was in the novel The Dream Spheres that Arilyn and Danilo finally formalized their relationship, overcoming their past issues and the opposition of his formidable mother, who disapproved of her son's half elven love, an opposition hinting at secrets in the family. Elaith Craulnobur Arilyn worked with Elaith Craulnobur while seeking the Harper Assassin. Despite knowing some of his background, she found him quite likable and approached him several times, despite warnings from others. For his part, Elaith helped Arilyn willingly, telling Bran that she "should have been Elaith's daughter," since he (Elaith) had originally been betrothed to Amnestria before his self-imposed exile from Evermeet. Foxfire She had a brief, but passionate, relationship with the wood elf chieftain Foxfire while helping defend his tribe in Tethyr in the novel Silver Shadows. Family Arilyn established links with her family on Evermeet, at first through the young and liberal Prince Lamruil Moonflower and later with Queen Amlaruil Moonflower, after Arilyn proved herself by thwarting the machinations of Kymil Nimesin, who was conniving to bring about the end of Moonflower rule on Evermeet. Appendix Appearances Novels Songs & Swords: * Elfshadow * Elfsong (minor) * Silver Shadows * Thornhold (minor) * The Dream Spheres Other: * Evermeet (mentioned) Short stories * "The Bargain" (in Realms of Valor) * "The More Things Change" (in Realms of Infamy) * "Speaking with the Dead" (in Realms of Magic) * "Redemption" (in Realms of War) References Further reading * * * * * Category:Fighters Category:Rogues Category:Harper agents Category:Females Category:Half-elves Category:Assassins (occupation) Category:Members of the Harpers Category:Members of the Company of Crazed Venturers Category:Inhabitants of Evereska Category:Inhabitants of the Western Heartlands Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants